Burdens of the dishonest
by canny-bairn
Summary: When a case takes them away from the US to London, members of the BAU begin to question whether they can trust those they thought they could depend on. Set after season six finale, wrote for Pebbles7092. Chapter 12 and 13 are NEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing related to Criminal Minds unfortunately.**

**I got this prompt from Pebbles7092 who wanted to see the BAU team in England or Europe. I've seen 'Lauren', but I haven't seen many other episodes of season six since 'JJ', so some things may be off. **

**Its set a few months after 'Lauren' and it'll be mostly JJ/Hotch with some Prentiss and the rest of the team weaving in and out. **

**Let me know what you think! **

...

Prentiss nudged the front door of her remote ocean view condo open. She had been in Vietnam for the last few weeks and was quickly adjusting to her new lifestyle. Locking the door instantly behind her, the brunette noticed her alarm system switched off.

The profiler instantly tensed, listening out for unexpected company. Backing against the wall, Prentiss placed her grocery bag onto the ground and reached for small gun she kept in the table next to the door.

Glancing in the mirror that gave her a clear view of her open plan living area, she breathed out a loud sigh of relief seeing the petite figure sitting on her kitchen bench.

"Are you going to come in here or are we having this conversation through the wall?" JJ asked with a raised eye, hearing the shuffle in the entrance.

Prentiss slowly walked into the living room with confusion in her eyes. "I wasn't expecting anyone."

"You should probably reset your alarm code. I disabled it without a problem." JJ stated dryly.

"I'll get right on that." Emily smirked as she placed the gun down onto the coffee table and retrieved the grocery bag from the hallway.

Silently they unpacked the fresh vegetables, harmoniously walking around the small kitchen. Prentiss glanced to her younger blonde friend and cleared her throat. "I'm guessing this isn't a social call JJ."

"You messed up Em." JJ replied coolly, finding two cups inside one of the wooded cupboards.

Prentiss tilted her head as JJ poured them both a small glass of the Vietnam version of vodka. "You have no idea what it's been like JJ."

"I know I don't." They clinked glasses and took a sip before JJ continued. "Emily, this whole situation is so difficult for you, I understand that. I can't imagine what life is like here for you. It's so isolated and foreign..."

Prentiss rolled her eyes at the liaisons observation. "That's an understatement."

"Tell me what happened in Portugal." JJ interrupted seeing her friend try to act ignorant.

"I don't know what you're referring too." Prentiss countered as she moved to take a seat on the stool under the kitchen countertop.

JJ sighed as she retook her seat on the bench. "Emily, I know about your meeting with Francis Maya in Faro airport. I also know about your little trip to Yemen."

The brunette's mouth opened and closed a few times as her eyes widened at JJ's judging tone. "I'm just trying not to give up. I need to feel as though someone is trying to stop Doyle."

"We are doing everything we can..." JJ stressed, knowing the elusive 'we' no longer referred to the BAU but JJ's new group of colleagues.

Prentiss scoffed, quickly creating distance between by standing and moving into the sparse living room which was clearly visible from where the blonde sat. "JJ no offence, but you are not the one who is dead to everyone she loves."

"No, I'm just the one lying to them. Attempting to protect them from someone you brought into their lives and instead of asking for help, you ran into danger to be the damn hero." JJ spat uncontrollably harsh, seeing the change in her friend's cold eyes.

"I wasn't trying to be a hero." Emily claimed defiantly.

JJ rolled her eyes obviously not amused. "Okay, you were being stubborn."

"JJ I don't need this. You shouldn't be here." The profiler ran a hand through her short hair and frowned towards the still sitting liaison.

JJ climbed off of the counter top and placed her empty glass into the sink. Walking into the living space where Prentiss was standing awkwardly with her arms crossed, JJ pursed her lips as she stopped in front of her taller friend. "No I shouldn't but you arranged a meeting with Francis Maya, a known weapons trafficker. You then went to Yemen and oversaw an exchange of weapons and money with a terrorist organisation under an alias not given to you by the US State Department."

Tutting, the ambassador's daughter shook her head at the implied accusation. "It wasn't like that JJ. I was just getting information."

JJ sighed at her former colleague's obstinacy. "My bosses want me to arrest you Em. They think you're double crossing me. They think you and Doyle are still working with each other..."

Prentiss interrupted suddenly, meeting JJ's non judgemental eyes. "And what do you believe?"

"I think that you aren't going to pull anymore crap." JJ replied firmly as she edged back to the kitchen.

Following the Pennsylvanian into the kitchen, Prentiss watched her pull a file out of her satchel that was resting on the floor. "JJ what he did was..."

The blonde turned, increasing the sound of her voice making the profiler flinch. "Emily, this isn't just your fight anymore!"

Seeing JJ's patience begin to wear thin, Prentiss took a deep breath observing the toll of the last few months on the younger woman. "How are they? The team and my parents?"

"Everyone is devastated. Hotch is trying to keep everyone together but it's difficult. Your parents aren't making things easy. The Ambassadors know something isn't quite right." JJ opened the file and scanned through its contents.

"We should have guessed not letting them see me would cause suspicion." Prentiss stated, leaning against the bench as she watched the single mother's concentration on the file beneath her fingertips.

Shrugging, JJ met Prentiss's dark brown eyes solemnly. "I had a limited amount of time to work with and let's be honest, if I cover something up it's usually case related, not the death of my friend."

"I'm still your friend? I thought you would have seen my file?" The brunette asked with an uncertain gaze.

JJ relaxed into a warm smile warm and nodded. "I have read your file and while I don't agree with some of the things you've done or doing, your still the girl that got so plastered in O'Malley's Pub you got on top of the bar and began a unique rendition of Dolly Parton's 'Jolene'."

They both smiled before Emily sighed. "What happens now?"

"I'm going back to the States. In eight days, Lieutenant Hollis and Barker from the hospital, will meet you in Huḗ at this address." JJ pulled a slip of paper out of the file and handed it to the watching agent. "They'll escort you to London where you'll be expected to divulge everything you know about Maya and the group in Yemen. I'll meet you in London and we'll start again."

Prentiss's eyes scanned the address and bit her lower lip guiltily. "JJ, how much trouble am I in now?"

"We'll talk more in London. Don't forget to reset your alarm." JJ placed the file back into her bag and took one last look at Prentiss before leaving the cool condo into the Vietnamese countryside.

...

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who has taken the time to read and review! **

**So the prompt asked for JJ/Hotch so here's the first JJ/Hotch chapter. **

**There probably won't be daily updates for this story, but I'll try and keep updates regular.**

**Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.**

...

JJ tossed her go bag on to the couch and kicked her shoes to the far end of the room. Running a hand through her hair, the blonde sighed.

The early morning light casted a greyish blue around the living room as the Pennsylvanian switched on the TV and flicked the channel over from a random cartoon to the news before walking into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Stifling a yawn, JJ found some milk and got a bowl and a spoon as she got the cereal out of the cupboard. Hearing footsteps approaching the kitchen, JJ cringed and turned. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was listening out for you." Hotch mumbled as he entered the kitchen, with his hair sticking up and his t-shirt and boxers crinkled.

JJ smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around the unit chief's neck before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He smirked momentarily as his eyes adjusted to the soft light. "How was LA?"

"Fine." JJ answered vaguely before returning to her bowl of cereal.

Hotch rested against the kitchen bench next to where JJ was eating. "Are you not tired?"

"I slept on the plane. You must be exhausted." JJ replied in concern.

The profiler shook his head quickly. "Work's been light and the boys were no trouble as always."

JJ glanced distantly to the bedroom corridor. "I didn't want to disturb them."

"They'll be up in a few hours anyway." Hotch stated tiredly.

JJ smiled as he yawned widely. "Go back to bed."

"I haven't seen you in a few days." He moaned

JJ ran a hand over his cheek. "I won't be going anywhere."

"You're not coming to bed?" Hotch queried as he stood.

JJ shook her head as she chewed her cereal. "I have some paper work to do but I'll come in a little bit."

"You call me a workaholic." The profiler quipped as his shoulders slumped while moving towards the bedroom.

JJ grinned as she finished her breakfast. A little over a year ago, the blonde was in a relationship with a totally different man living a totally different life.

Last year she was media liaison for the BAU, mother of Henry Jareau LaMontagne and partner of Will LaMontange.

Then she came back from the 'night-stalker' case in LA and her whole world was turned upside down, it just took the blonde a few months to realise how much life had changed.

How much she had changed.

First her relationship with Will somehow ended. She wasn't completely sure what happened there. At first everything was great then the former agent began to realise she would go days not even talking to the man who she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. Which was soon followed by the conversation, she had been expecting. They'd drifted apart and at some point, they realised they didn't want to try and drift back together.

The Prentiss went missing. JJ had encountered many things in her life from the inhumane and insufferable to the grieving and vulnerable and the blonde could deal with all sorts of people, but having to stand in front of her colleagues... her friends and lie about Emily's death, JJ felt as worse as she ever had before.

But that feeling of depression and uncertainty had dragged her into Hotch's life, tequila aided their professionally controlled minds, however their relationship soon became inevitable.

Certain their friend's would be happy for the emotionally stunted pair, their reluctance to divulge their relationship was more to do with their own insecurities than not wanting everyone to know.

What was one more secret anyway?

So here JJ sat, in the early hours of Tuesday morning, in Aaron Hotchner's apartment. A Senior Communications Coordinator for the FBI liaising with the other government agencies while attempting to act as liaison with the BAU, mother of Henry Jareau LaMontagne, guardian of Jack Hotchner, partner of SSA Aaron Hotchner and keeper of secrets amongst the living and the supposed dead.

Signing her name at the bottom of her evaluation form, the blonde blinked quickly a few times. Working a job that should have been delegated between at least three people was taking its toll on the tired agent. Lying to Hotch about not only her recent whereabouts but the extent of what her job entails added to the stress created by her dishonesty.

If it was only a matter of breaking a few strict regulations, JJ wouldn't hesitate getting her secret boyfriend up to date with the going-ons in her daily life but people's lives hung in the balance and JJ wasn't going to risk the lives of others especially her loved ones.

JJ's blackberry buzzed along the coffee table, demanding attention too soon before sun rising. Groaning at the ID name, the Pennsylvanian forced a smile on her face and answered. "Jareau."

The caller hesitated before responding. "Is it done?"

"Yes sir." JJ nodded as she sat back on the couch.

There was another pause as JJ rested her feet on the table, waiting for the gruff voice to speak again. "You're going to London yourself?"

"I am." JJ replied quickly.

"I need you to do something else for me." The caller demanded rather than asking.

JJ frowned momentarily before answering. "Okay."

"End it." JJ's eyes widened as the call ended abruptly. Staring down at the phone, the blonde sighed and placed the cell phone on the table.

Looking around the dimly lit apartment, JJ moaned quietly to herself. Switching off the lamp in the living room, the liaison slowly made her way down the bedroom hallway. Silently opening the boys shared bedroom, JJ glanced in and smiled at their peaceful innocence as they slept.

Closing the door, JJ turned to the door opposite and walked into the master bedroom. Leaning against the closed door, she smiled at Hotch sleeping in his bed, with his arms and legs spread across the double bed.

Knowing the alarm clock was set to its usual time, which would be going off in three quarters of an hour, JJ didn't bother changing, and instead, she just lay on the bed beside the unit chief and curled into his side as Hotch turned to wrap his arms around the wide awake blonde.

...

**Thanks for reviewing;** **Pebbles7092, mryellenwb4me, a2z, Andi, crazyobsession101, JJandHotch4ever96, whimsical-one-ga and deeda!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed!**

**Sorry for the delay, I've been writing my other stories but hopefully I'll remember to update again soon.**

**As always let me know what you think!**

...

Eight days later, JJ sat in her office in the BAU department in Quantico as she rifled through case files while simultaneously on the phone dealing with an irate US Senator who was demanding a review into the State Department's funding. A beep interrupted his booming voice suddenly, giving JJ an opportunity to end the call.

"Thank you for calling Senator I will get back to you as soon as I can." Rolling her eyes, the blonde ended the call and answered the accepted the incoming call. "Jareau. Yes. Thanks Lieutenant, yes see you in London. Thank you again."

JJ breathed out slowly, but became startled as a figure appeared at the door. "God Rossi, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, I just case to give you my consultation for those West Virginia body dumps." The experienced profiler grinned smugly at the blonde's wide eyes.

Nodding, JJ smiled thinly. "Thanks."

"So how is working between agencies going?" He asked slowly, not bothering to ask if he could sit down as he took the seat opposite the liaison.

JJ shrugged. "I expected it to be busy."

Rossi smirked smugly. "So you're not pissed Hotch and I meddled in getting you back here?"

"Of course not." JJ smiled thinly.

Rossi cocked his head knowingly before speaking. "You've seemed a little stressed lately. I know Hotch has noticed."

"What does that mean?" JJ raised an eye at the mention of the unit chief.

Rossi shrugged. "Just that Hotch is very perceptive when his colleagues need some help."

JJ groaned as she flicked through a file. "I don't need any help Dave and if Hotch has his concerns he should come to me himself."

"Maybe he has other reasons for not coming to you himself?" Rossi added smugly.

JJ met the older man's eyes. "What would they be?"

Rossi shrugged with a small snigger. "You're going to London?"

"I leave this afternoon." JJ informed him quickly, obviously eager to continue with her work.

Rossi frowned slowly. "What's going on in London?"

"It's a conference thing." JJ replied vaguely, realising just how difficult it had been for Hotch keeping Prentiss's life a secret.

The profiler eyed the blonde curiously. "A conference thing, for which agency?"

"Does it matter?" JJ countered curtly. "Sorry Dave, I've got a lot of work to do in a short amount of time. Do you need something?"

Rossi shook his head slowly. "No, I just came to drop the file off."

The pair stared at each other before Rossi took the hint and left. JJ remained glued to her desk reading case files as the experienced agent strolled through the bullpen, glancing briefly at the empty desk opposite Reid's.

Hovering at the Unit Chief's door, Rossi tapped lightly against the door frame as he waited for Hotch's phone call to be done. "I understand Sir. Of course, I'll wait for you to call back."

Rossi raised an eye at the younger man's grave expression. "What's going on?"

"Oh it's nothing, the director just wants a budget update. What's up with you?" Hotch asked seeing his friend's unsure expression.

Rossi shook his head and scoffed. "You realise you're just as evasive as JJ, right? It makes a person wonder if something is going on between the pair of you."

"Well maybe that person should just get whatever he has to say off his chest." Hotch countered with a raised eye.

Rossi smirked. "Nah, I think I'll let you squirm some more."

Hotch shook his head as he listened to the older man chuckle as he went to his office.

An hour or so later, JJ emerged where Dave had once stood. "I'm off."

Hotch glanced at his watch quickly. "I thought I was driving you to the airport?"

"I called a cab." JJ smiled warmly at his furrowed brow. "I call you when I land?"

Hotch nodded slowly. "This trip for the Pentagon, it's safe, right?"

"I'm a big girl Aaron. I can handle myself." JJ quipped with a small giggle.

Hotch rested back casually. "I'm well aware that you can handle yourself."

JJ raised an eye and smirked. "Give the boys a kiss for me tonight."

"I will do." The profiler smiled back as the blonde waved and turned.

He watched the liaison stroll out of the bullpen, a phone going to her ear as she waited for the elevator to approach the BAU office.

The phone ringing on the supervisor's desk brought him out of his daydream and a small smile graced his lips as he assumed it was the blonde on the other end. "Hi."

"Agent Hotchner?" Hotch frowned at the male British accent on the line.

Recovering from the shock of not hearing JJ's voice, the profiler nodded. "Yes."

"Agent Hotchner, it's Clyde Easter, Emily's... I worked with Emily Prentiss. We have a problem concerning Doyle." The former associate of Prentiss stated ominously.

Hotch tensed at the name of Prentiss's early demise and feared for his colleague's safety. "What is it?"

Easter paused momentarily before answering. "How quickly can you get to London?"

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Victoria-Marie, sydcasy, crazyobsession101, JJandHotch4ever96, Flames101, deeda, mummacass and angry penguin!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimed!**

**So Easter wants Hotch and the team in London, where JJ has gone to meet Prentiss. JJ has some orders which will be addressed later on the fic, but right now she's hiding not only the fact that Prentiss is alive and her mysterious orders but also her relationship with Hotch... Secrets galore.**

**Hi to everyone who is reading/alerting/reviewing.**

**Anyways let me know what you think! **

...

JJ looked out of the window as she sat in the back of the black cab, admiring the view of Hyde Park as she made her way to the US Embassy in London. The vibration of her cell phone brought the blonde back to reality.

Seeing the ID, the liaison smiled faintly before answering. "Hey, I thought I was phoning you?"

"Something has come up." Hotch replied solemnly.

JJ frowned briefly. "Is everything okay?"

"JJ, why are you in London?" He asked, his tone demanding an answer.

JJ took her eyes off the scenery and stared ahead as the taxi began to slow. "I told you, I'm here for a security conference. Why..? Don't you trust me?"

"Clyde Easter called me, JJ. I told him to defer his knowledge about Doyle to you and he told me I can't trust you." Hotch added gravely, his frustration evident. "So help me out here JJ, what's going on? Why are you really in London?"

"I told you Aaron. I have a conference." JJ stated firmly feigning composure at his stern tone.

"So it's just a coincidence that Ian Doyle is in London the same time you are?" Not getting a reponse Hotch sighed. "The team will be in London tomorrow evening."

JJ's eyes widened. "Why?"

"MI6 posted an alert about Doyle's presence. Garcia picked it up. I can't keep them from following this lead, JJ. They need closure... Maybe we can end this." The Unit Chief's voice was stern.

The blonde closed her eyes briefly as the cab stopped in the embassy's courtyard. "Aaron, you need to keep the team in the States. I'll meet up with Easter and take care of it."

"JJ, did you know Doyle was there? Is that why you're in London?" Hotch pressed needing more knowledge.

JJ inhaled slowly. "Aaron I told you, I'm here for a conference. But seeing as Easter seems to have a lead, I'll get in contact. I'm sorry he made you doubt me."

"I trust you JJ. But Doyle is an extremely dangerous man." Hotch replied worryingly.

JJ smiled at his concern. "I know. I'll be careful."

There was a beat of silence before Hotch worded his next question carefully. "Is our friend safe?"

"Of course." JJ hesitated slightly as her taxi door was opened for her. "Aaron I have to go, but please just stay in DC and I'll sort everything out with SIS okay?"

Hotch sighed. "I'm sorry JJ, I can't do that. We'll be in London tomorrow. I'll phone you when we land."

JJ hung up and met her colleague, Simon Warren's eyes gravely, as he helped her out of the black cab. He was a tall but thin, African American bald man, with a clean shaven appearance and dressed in a dark suit. "JJ, it's good to see you again."

"We have a problem." JJ met his eyes uncertainly.

The man raised an eye. "What's up?"

"MI6 are getting involved and they're bringing the BAU to London." JJ sighed as she pulled up the handle of her suitcase.

Simon's face remained neutral. "We could use this to our advantage."

"We have no jurisdiction here." JJ reminded her associate.

Simon chuckled, his face looked almost distorted as though he never smiled much. "I don't really care much for jurisdictions."

"Having no official US or UK sanction for this is going to make the whole transaction more difficult." JJ bemoaned.

Simon tilted his head as he eyed the petite woman next to him. "Listen if you can't do this, tell me now. I know breaking international laws is not for the faint hearted."

JJ scoffed. "It's not the breaking laws part I'm worried about. It's the morals part."

"You came to us, remember." Simon stated pointedly.

"I know and I'm in. We're too far into this to stop now." JJ stated adamantly as they both moved into the grand building. "How is Emily?"

Simon took her suitcase and pointed to a guarded door. "She's eager to see you."

"She's not to know what's going to happen her, Simon." JJ added as he pulled a disappointed face. "She needs to trust us."

Simon backed off slowly. "Aren't you supposed to be her best friend?"

"I have a job to do Simon, we both do." JJ looked towards her colleague sternly.

The suited man smirked. "You'd be welcomed with open arms in the CIA."

"It's a shame I'm Bureau through and through." JJ retorted as the pair separated.

JJ took a deep breath before entering the lavishly decorated but windowless room.

Making eye contact with one of the lieutenants in the room, JJ nodded. "Thank you, I can take it from here."

The two men left the room, leaving the blonde alone with the brunette. "I didn't think they'd bring me to the US embassy."

JJ smiled warmly. "It's safe, everyone took precautions."

"JJ, I'm sorry about Yemen." Prentiss rested her head back on the uncomfortable couch. "It was a stupid move."

JJ nodded slowly but kept eye contact. "It was but now we address what happened and move on."

"So where do we start?" Prentiss asked eager to end the awkward silence that took hold momentarily.

JJ reached for her Dictaphone and notebook that was in her briefcase and smiled again to put the older woman at ease. "Let's start with Francis Maya."

"Maya was a former contact, it was easy enough to get hold of him." The conversation went on and on in the same way.

JJ asked a question, Prentiss answered.

An hour or so later, Prentiss stood, her frustration evident at the line of questions. "JJ we've been over this. I don't know where Declan is."

"Okay. What about Ian?" JJ prompted.

The brunette shrugged. "I stopped looking when you came to Vietnam. Maya said he was in Angola."

JJ tilted her head as the older woman paced. "My last intel showed Doyle in Dublin."

"He's in Ireland?" Prentiss queried.

JJ pursed her lips. "He's looking for his son. If we had some idea where Declan was then maybe I could protect the kid but..."

Prentiss cut the blonde's words off with wide eyes. "He's looking for Declan?"

"You told Doyle his son was out there, he's not going to stop until he finds Declan." JJ concluded.

The profiler stilled before taking her seat in front of JJ. "I... I know how to check in on Declan but I don't know where he is."

"That's a start. Anyway we can keep in front of Doyle gives us an advantage." The liaison encouraged reassuringly.

Prentiss bit her lower lip and leaned back in her seat. "I contact an email address and I get a message back. ."

JJ scribbled away on the paper on her knee and smiled thinly. "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of Doyle."

"Or because of me." Prentiss added solemnly.

JJ met her friend's chocolate brown eyes and reached forward to pat her hand comfortingly. "Emily, you've done so much to protect everyone already. Just let me help okay."

"I really don't know what I would have done without you JJ." Prentiss smiled warmly.

JJ hesitated before replying. "Let's just get this over with and then who knows, we might be able to get you home."

Prentiss rolled her eyes. "I won't get my hopes up."

"Did you love him?" JJ asked curiously. "Did you love Ian?"

The Ambassador's daughter shrugged after thinking. "Lauren loved Ian."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; stefi, JJandHotch4ever96, angry penguin, SSA Ruth Leland, spk, mummacass and 22twilighter22!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still reading!**

...

After arriving in London the previous evening, the BAU team were exhausted.

On the way to London, there was a buzz.

In most minds they were revenging the death of a friend.

Within their subconscious's they believed that maybe, by finding Doyle, there could be the chance of closure and someone to hold accountable that their friend was dead.

But by the time they landed, a quiet uncertainty had over taken the small group.

Easter had insisted they got some sleep and some food before meeting him in the field the next morning.

Hotch had left numerous messages for JJ, who was apparently ignoring him, and the team had noticed the absence of their liaison who was already in the English capital.

After a day of catch up on Doyle's latest ventures, the team were even more deflated. The MI6 agent's leads were sketchy at best but Clyde's determination that Doyle was in London was contagious, and spurred the team into finding the fugitive.

Garcia and Reid spent most of their first full day in London looking over CCTV footage and candid pictures taken by MI6 operatives of Doyle's associates while Rossi, Morgan and Hotch followed Easter around London chasing ghosts.

It was well after midnight when the team returned to the hotel. A mixture of exhaustion and frustration was etched into all of their faces.

Silently they split to go into their own rooms along the same corridor. Hotch waited until he heard all of his colleague's doors closed before he opened his own door.

Instantly he froze and held his hand over his gun as he sensed a presence. Taking a tentative step forward, the unit chief frowned. "You don't return phone calls now?"

JJ stood from the edge of the bed, where she was sitting. "I had some loose ends to deal with."

The profiler raised an eye in curiosity as the pair stood still opposite each other. "How did you get in here?"

JJ smirked slightly. "I have my ways."

"JJ, what is it with the vagueness all of a sudden? You want me to trust you but you keep running circles around me." Hotch stated in exasperation.

The blonde closed her eyes briefly before replying. "You don't trust me?"

"I just need an explanation, Jayje." Hotch begged silently with his eyes. "Did you know Doyle was in London?"

JJ bit her lower lip slightly. "He's not here yet. But yes, I knew he was coming to London when I came here."

Hotch frowned at her knowledge. "Clyde Easter seems to think he's already here."

"Easter's wrong." JJ retorted knowingly.

The profiler loosened his tie and took of his jacket before he took a seat in the same spot JJ once sat. "What the hell is going on JJ?"

JJ cringed at the softness and confusion in his voice. "Aaron, you know there's a lot that I can't tell you."

"Are you in trouble? Is it dangerous for you to be here? Should I be worried?" Hotch muttered as he met her eyes.

The blonde took a few hesitant steps forward and sat next to him, adjusting her pencil skirt as she did so. "I have everything under control but... I just didn't think you guys would be here."

Hotch reached for JJ's hand and entwined their fingers. "JJ, please just tell me what's happening."

"I can't." JJ leaned her head against the profiler's shoulder.

Hotch inhaled slowly. "Is the Pentagon or State going after Doyle?"

"I can't say." JJ countered firmly.

The Unit Chief kissed JJ's forehead softly. "JJ..."

JJ sat up and looked at him warningly. "Aaron, I can't answer any of your questions. I have a meeting in the morning but maybe once I'm done, I can come and meet up with you guys and I'll do my best to explain then."

"Is it dangerous for you to be here?" Hotch re-asked.

JJ smiled thinly. "It's no more dangerous than any other time I went on a meeting or into the field."

"Do you have back up?" Hotch prodded, needing to know the liaison was safe.

JJ nodded slowly. "Aaron, it might be best for us not to talk to much more tonight. I really don't want you involved."

"So why tell me Prentiss's death was a cover up?" Hotch raised an eye.

JJ lowered her gaze as she answered. "You know me. I can't lie to you."

"But you're lying now." Hotch loosened his hold on JJ's hand.

JJ lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "I'm doing the best job I can do right now. I'm sorry that you're being kept out of the loop but it's for the best."

"I've missed you the last few nights." Hotch whispered as she closed the gap between them.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss and soon enough both of their clothes were discarded before they became emerged in taking what they needed from each other.

The night passed in an intimate haze. As the sun rose, JJ felt Hotch's breathing even out as she laid her head on his scarred chest. Collecting her clothes and belongings together and went into the ensuite bathroom to get ready.

After the liaison composed herself, the blonde snuck back into the bedroom and wrote a note for the profiler to tell him she loved him and for him not to worry.

Placing the note by the bed, JJ kissed Hotch's forehead lovingly before escaping into the corridor and then into the elevator.

JJ leaned against the mirrored wall and sighed. Her uncertain thoughts about her orders created a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

As the doors pinged open on the ground floor, vibrations from the cell phone in the blonde's bag dragged the liaison back to the present.

Opening the text message JJ's breathing hitched knowing the sender was Ian Doyle. '_Wyndham's Theatre. Leicester Square. 0900._'

...

**Thanks for ****reviewing; ****blackandblueangel****, stefi, ****JJandHotch4ever96****, ****22twilighter22****, ****mummacass**** and ****Flames101****!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimed!**

**Two chapters in one day, because I haven't updated in a while :D**

...

JJ stood outside Wyndham's Theatre, her back to the building as she scanned the crowds of people, mostly made up of tourists visiting the infamous Leicester Square.

Feeling a hand lock around her right arm, the blonde tensed when a man began taking in her ear. "Shall we get some coffee Agent Jareau?"

He led the pair over to a bustling coffee shop near to the Italian restaurant and they sat quietly sizing each other as they waited for their coffees.

JJ broke the silence first. "Do you prefer Mr Doyle or can I call you Ian?"

"You can call me whatever you want sweetheart." He replied with a toothy grin.

"Ian it is, then." JJ retorted quickly.

Doyle leaned back in his seat after gazing around the busy room. "Simon Warren says I can trust you."

"And what do you think?" JJ raised an eye before sipping her warm beverage.

Doyle thought a moment as his lips pursed. "You're with the State Department and a former colleague of Emily Prentiss's. I know I can't trust you."

"So why did you agree to come?" JJ asked.

The Irishman shrugged. "Curiosity."

"Emily Prentiss is alive. I covered up her death." JJ announced in a hushed tone.

Doyle's eyes widened, in surprise momentarily, before he began chuckling. "Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. I should have known Lauren, I mean Emily, wouldn't be that easy to get rid of."

"Did Simon tell you why I wanted to meet?" JJ prompted quietly.

Doyle shook his head. "I don't know why but I can guess."

JJ tilted her head slightly. "Your connections in Somalia has gained you access to a group of terrorists."

"One man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter." Ian Doyle smirked before glancing at the door as a small group of Japanese tourists entered the building.

The liaison rolled her eyes. "I really don't need a philosophy lesson right now Ian."

"You want the drugs they pirated from the small Thai fleet." Doyle deduced.

JJ nodded in reply. "I do."

He thought for a moment as they stared at each other. "In exchange for what?"

"Emily Prentiss." JJ stated.

The arms dealer sighed nonchalantly. "And what would I do with Emily Prentiss?"

"Whatever you like." JJ replied with a small shrug.

Doyle paused momentarily as he watched the blonde Pennsylvanian. "And why would a State Department slash FBI agent agree to handing over a US citizen to a known weapons dealer and all round bad man, like me?"

"The US no longer views Emily Prentiss as a US citizen. I have been ordered to, how should I put this, terminate our links with Miss Prentiss. I thought this way, I could gain something from the termination." JJ explained coolly.

Doyle cocked his head curiously. "The strand of drugs, you want me to get you, is particularly dangerous. The State department obviously don't want them in the hands of Somali pirates."

"No." JJ answered dryly.

A small smile appeared on his face. "But the drugs are also very lucrative if handled properly."

"The drugs are Simon's venture not mine." JJ stressed.

Doyle laughed quietly, to the common observer it could appear that the pair were ben friendly with each other, or even on a date. "But you're in for a cut?"

JJ sighed in frustration. "Do you want Emily Prentiss or not?"

"I'm not sure." Doyle remarked in amusement.

JJ pulled her chair back from the table as though she was giving up with the conversation. "Then that's a shame, because she also has Declan's location."

"You'd barter with my son?" Doyle asked as his eyes darkened.

JJ frowned. "I gave you a decent offer."

"I'll take it." Doyle placed his hands onto the table.

"Simon will be in contact with you in the next few minutes for a swap. How quickly can you get it together on your end?" JJ asked as she stood.

Doyle stood out of his chair. "Give me 24 hours."

"It was nice business doing business with you Mr Doyle." JJ extended her hand and they shook.

Doyle tightened his hold on the blonde's hand briefly. "I'm still not sure I can trust you."

"Well you're not the first man to ever say that to me." JJ smirked as her hand was freed.

Doyle nodded as she backed away from the table. "Agent Jareau."

"Ian." JJ said goodbye and left the building, grateful it was nearly all over.

...

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read, I hope you are all enjoying it.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

The team wandered into Clyde Easter's office after having breakfast together in the London hotel.

The MI6 agent met their eager faces dejectedly. "Turns out I was wrong about Doyle being in London yesterday. He arrived this morning on a private jet."

Morgan spoke first, with anger in his voice. "You didn't apprehend him?"

Easter looked at the profiler before turning his focus to the unit chief. "Well, I would have if your liaison hadn't approached him first."

"JJ." Hotch frowned as a gasp of shock could be heard around the room.

Rossi took a seat next to where Garcia sat. "What is JJ doing apprehending Doyle when she hasn't even checked in with us?"

"How does JJ even know where Doyle was going to be?" Morgan asked.

Easter spread an abundance of surveillance photos onto the table in front of him. "They met in Leicester Square this morning."

Hotch picked up one of the photos of the blonde sitting at a table with Ian Doyle drinking coffee, both had a small smirks on their faces.

Reid was scanning the document as well when he spoke. "They look almost friendly."

"What is JJ up to? This can't be Bureau issued." Morgan added.

Easter shook his head. "Nor is it State, CIA or Interpol. Your colleague has no right to be doing such business on English soil."

"You think JJ's rouge?" Rossi asked with a raised eye and a hint of shock in his voice.

Garcia stood emotively. "No-way. There must be some other explanation. JJ wouldn't do anything illegal. It's JJ. We can just call her..."

"I know JJ's been following Doyle's whereabouts for some time now." Hotch admitted quietly.

The team turned their gazes to the supervisor. Morgan scoffed n disbelief. "You let JJ look for Doyle but shot us down every time we mentioned his name. God Hotch, what if JJ ends up the same way as Prentiss?"

"JJ was following orders from State." Hotch explained.

Easter groaned. "Well she's not this time."

"JJ will have an explanation for these images." Hotch indicated to the surveillance photo in his hand.

Rossi leaned back in his seat. "Did JJ tell you anything else about her investigation?"

"It wasn't technically an investigation." Hotch countered.

Reid frowned seeing his boss's uncomfortable stance. "Then what was it?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Hotch replied unsurely.

Everyone took a seat at the table before the conversation continued. Morgan meet Hotch's eyes bravely. "What the hell is JJ up to Hotch?"

"I don't know." Hotch shrugged.

Easter tilted his head. "But you know something?"

Hotch pursed his lips while glancing down at another photo of JJ and Doyle walking side by side. "JJ has invested interest in finding Doyle."

"We all do Aaron. He killed Emily." Rossi frowned.

Morgan moaned as he took in the sight of JJ with another man outside the US Embassy. "Who is this?"

Easter took the picture off the profiler. "His name is Simon Warren. He defected from the CIA three years ago. I have no idea why the US Embassy is harbouring him or why your colleague is with him."

"JJ's working with a defected CIA agent and an IRA and weapons dealing murderer." Reid's eyes widened at all the confused faces.

Hotch inhaled slowly. "JJ's not up to anything..."

"How can you be so sure Hotch? JJ didn't work with us for a year. We don't know what she got in to. Can any of us honestly come up with a good reason for these photos?" Morgan asked as he raised the image of JJ and Doyle outside the theatre.

Garcia sighed and began dialling numbers on her cell. Adjusting the settings so the call was on speaker phone the room went silent as they all listened to the ringing go to voice mail. "This is Jennifer Jareau communication coordinator for the Behavioural Analysis Unit and DOD liaison. I'm unavailable at the moment but if you leave your name, your number and your reasons for calling I'll return your call as soon as possible."

"JJ, its Garcia, call me back pronto." Garcia hung up and sighed. "She always answers the phone. What if she's in trouble?"

"It could be possible. JJ knows we're here right? Why hasn't she called in yet?" Reid asked.

Hotch ran his hand through his hair. "She got in touch with me yesterday."

"She did?" Rossi turned to the unit chief curiously. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Hotch met his long term friend's eyes. "It was late."

"What did she say?" Garcia asked.

Hotch shrugged. "She told me not to worry."

"Hotch what aren't you saying?" Morgan asked seeing the uncertain look on Hotch's face.

Hotch sighed, feeling the heat from all the eyes on him. "JJ has invested interest when dealing with Doyle."

"So you've said." Rossi prompted.

Hotch paused momentarily before continuing. "JJ's been acting as a handler."

"Like a field agent's handler or a witness protection handler?" Easter queried as the room went silent, his voice imitating that he knew where the conversation was going.

"Whose handler?" Morgan pressed, not following the SIS agents line of thought.

Hotch met his colleague's eyes one by one and took another reassuring breath. "Emily's. Emily Prentiss is alive."

...

**Shout outs coming up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi again!**

...

JJ listened to Garcia's voicemail as she watched Prentiss eat her lunch opposite her. The liaison closed her eyes briefly, feeling the weight of what was going on slowly creeping upon her.

A few moments of silence passed as Simon entered the room and smiled towards the occupied profiler. "Do you mind if I steal JJ for a moment, Emily?"

Prentiss shook her head. "Go ahead."

JJ smiled warmly and followed Simon out of the room and down the corridor into an office. "What's going on?"

"Doyle made contact." Simon began.

JJ raised an eye. "And?"

"He says he can get the merchandise here early, at least by midnight. He claims that the drugs aren't in Somalia but in Eastern France." Simon explained slowly.

JJ nodded once. "When does he want to do the swap?"

"2 am. He'll pick us up here and take us to a neutral location." Officer Warren smirked knowingly.

JJ shook her head. "Well that's obvious."

"He's setting us up." Simon concluded. "Do you still want to go ahead?"

"You have tracks on him so we can locate the Somali group?" JJ asked with a raised eye.

Simon nodded slowly. "I have my best men on the job we'll at least get the location off of Doyle and his cronies. We'll hack their email and phone records..."

"We need more than their location Si." JJ rested against one of the two desks in the room.

"And we'll get more." Simon smiled. "Do you want to go ahead with the swap?"

JJ sighed. "Let's do it. We can use Emily and Declan as a bargaining tool when things turn sour."

"Does she suspect anything?" Simon asked as they talked in hushed tone as though someone was listening to them.

JJ shrugged as she wrapped her arms around her body. "Prentiss is a very good profiler she knows something is up."

"You're going to have to fill her in at some point JJ. This could end badly for her." Simon pushed.

JJ rolled her eyes. "I know."

"I'm going to contact Doyle. Get her prepped." Simon held the door open for JJ.

Hesitantly JJ returned to where Prentiss was sitting on the couch watching some TV, while her half empty plate was on the coffee table in front of her. JJ met the brunette's eyes. "Are you not hungry?"

"You haven't eaten either." Prentiss retorted.

JJ smiled. "I'm not really hungry."

"What did Simon want?" Emily asked with a cocked head.

JJ waved her off. "He just wanted me to eat something too."

"JJ, what's up with you?" Prentiss straightened in her seat as JJ sat down.

JJ's brow creased. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You've changed." Prentiss answered unsurely.

JJ nodded. "I had too."

"Yeah, I understand that." The profiler muttered under her breath.

JJ attempted to quell the tension in her shoulders. "Emily, can we just talk for a bit. Like how we used too?"

"Sure, what about?" Prentiss smirked.

JJ shrugged as she thought. "Did you like Vietnam?"

"Sure, it's better than some places." Prentiss replied slowly.

JJ sighed feeling rather awkward. "Do you still love Ian Doyle?"

Prentiss groaned lowly. "JJ why do you keep asking me if..."

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to impose." JJ cut her off quickly. "I just want to know if you still love someone who you probably shouldn't."

Prentiss stared at her younger friend in confusion. "I... there were times when I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. But he can't love and I know all the things he has done not just to me but to others."

"So there aren't any residual feelings?" JJ raised an eye.

The brunette gulped and lowered her gaze. "My life with Ian wasn't real and he's a killer."

"Em." JJ sighed sympathetically.

Prentiss chuckled sarcastically. "He ruined me, you know, for every other relationship after. He was a mean son of a bitch but for some time I couldn't imagine my life without him. There were times and even times now, when I think if I wasn't extracted I could still be with him and that wouldn't have been entirely a bad thing."

"Hotch and I are... dating." JJ blurted out quietly.

Prentiss's jaw dropped slightly. "Really?"

"It's complicated." JJ rested her head against the couch.

Prentiss smiled and her eyes had a glint of the old Emily, something JJ hadn't seen in a while. "The best relationships usually are."

A comfortable silence over took the pair.

After a few minutes of peace, JJ straightened and met the profiler's gaze solemnly. "Emily, you can't return to the States as a free person."

Prentiss frowned at JJ's grave tone. "Because of the Maya thing?"

"I'm sorry but the State department no longer categorises you as an asset. You associated yourself with a known terrorist and the information you gave me, requires Simon and I to arrest you." JJ explained dejectedly.

Prentiss froze. "JJ."

Simon entered the room. "Emily can you come with me?"

"JJ, where is he taking me?" Prentiss asked with wide eyes.

JJ bit her lower lip as Simon placed his hand on top of Prentiss's shoulder. "He's taking you to your room. You're under house arrest until we get clearance to leave the country tonight."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; ****stefi, ****kdzl****, ****GiftedGurl3393****, ****mummacass****, ****JJandHotch4ever96**** and ****MegKate****!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is taking the time to read.**

**As always let me know what you think.**

...

Hotch, Rossi and Morgan sat in a black sedan and watched at a distance with Easter outside the US Embassy.

Easter turned to the silent Unit Chief as the other two profilers sulked in the back seats. "You did the right thing."

"Excuse me?" Hotch replied distractedly as his eye line remained on the entrance to the Embassy.

Easter glanced in the rear view mirror. "You did the right thing, faking Emily's death. You protected her."

"Evidently I'm not doing a very good job." Hotch mused as JJ escorted a cuffed Prentiss out of the building with Simon Warren at the brunette's other side.

Frowning, the two profilers in the back of the sedan exchanged confused looks as two Range Rovers pulled up to where the three American's were stood on the path in the dead of night.

Identifying Doyle was one of the drivers, Rossi had to quietly restrain Morgan as Prentiss began to squirm in Simon's hold. The former CIA officer got into Doyle's car while JJ helped Prentiss into the second vehicle before opening the passenger's door for herself.

Following the Range Rovers at a distance, the four men remained silent as they watched the two black sedans stay close through the deserted London streets. Morgan sat forward in his seat to talk to Hotch who was sitting upfront with Easter. "Do you honestly think JJ is control of this?"

"I trust JJ, Derek." Hotch replied dryly.

Morgan scoffed. "She's taking part in an unauthorised US operation in a foreign country with a guy who wants Emily dead, after already 'killing' her."

"We're going to have to go on further so they don't make us." Clyde interrupted as the two cars turned down a side road that led towards factories next to the Thames.

The leading car pulled up to an empty street next to the river.

JJ glanced in the mirror at the passenger in the back and smiled warmly. "Are you ready?"

"JJ I don't understand... What the hell is going on?" Prentiss glanced between the liaison and Doyle's henchman.

JJ's smile diminished as she watched the second car with her colleague and Doyle pull up behind them.

Opening the door, JJ stepped out of the car into the damp air and opened the door for Prentiss to get out.

Still handcuffed, the brunette took a step back when Doyle stepped out of the car and glared at her. JJ's hand tight around her arm dragged the profiler out of her fear, as the blonde brought them within a foot of the former IRA officer.

JJ met Doyle's eyes and began. "I have what you want, now give me what I want."

"I don't know about you Agent Jareau. How do I know she's actually got my son's location?" Doyle questioned with a raised eye.

Holding up a sheet of paper, JJ tilted her head. "I'm willing to co-operate Mr Doyle. Don't make me do something we'd both regret."

Prentiss gasped. "I trusted you JJ... I thought you were helping Declan..."

"I got the techs to trace the email address, we found Declan's location." JJ answered dryly, her gaze was focused solely on Doyle.

"You honestly think you have the upper hand here?" He queried.

JJ rolled her eyes confidently. "Where's the merchandise?"

Doyle signalled for Simon to step forward. Simon's hand opened the car boot of the first vehicle and looked in the crates. The CIA agent removed a small package from one of the crates and lifted it to show the liaison. JJ met her colleague's eyes hopefully. "Is it there?"

"Definitely." Simon nodded once while hesitating behind Doyle but keeping an eye on the henchman behind JJ and Prentiss.

"There are more crates in the second car which can be brought into this one before we separate." Doyle smirked smugly. "Now Agent Jareau, I believe we have an exchange to get on with."

"Simon moves over as I pass Emily to your colleague and I leave the address in her coat pocket." JJ stated informingly.

Doyle hummed momentarily. "I told you, I'm not sure I trust a US State Department Agent. Maybe I should just kill you and your partner behind me and I'll do what I want with Miss Prentiss."

The five people paused momentarily while Doyle froze and looked around the surrounding buildings expectantly. When nothing happened, Doyle met the other driver's eyes in fury.

JJ's tone was patient as she spoke. "So are we killing each other or are we carrying on with the exchange?"

Doyle and his henchman retrieved guns from under his jacket and raised it towards the two women as JJ placed her hand over the back of Prentiss's head to push her to the floor when three gunshots rang out.

...

**Thank you for reviewing; GiftedGurl3393, stefi, JJandHotch4ever96 and MegKate!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimed!**

**There will probably be a double update today :D**

**I love hearing from you all so let me know what you think!**

...

JJ looked up and saw Simon checking Doyle's pulse. "He's dead."

A swarm of heavily armed men came charging towards the small group and helped JJ and Prentiss of the floor. While some of the men unloaded the carts out of the back of the Range Rovers others began to move Doyle and his associate.

One of the men, who were all dressed in black, came over to JJ and a shaking Prentiss. "Are you both okay, Agent Jareau?"

"We're fine, thank you Lieutenant Hollis." JJ nodded.

As JJ un-cuffed Prentiss, the brunette stumbled forward and turned towards the blonde. "NO WE'RE NOT FINE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON JJ!"

"That's what we'd like to know." Hotch scowled as he approached the two women.

Easter surged forwards to stand in front of JJ. "You have no jurisdiction here Agent. This is London..."

JJ tensed as Easter came inches away from her. "Major Hartley, this is Clyde Easter, SIS."

One of the men dressed in black, who had been unloading crates, came to JJ's side and extended his hand after adjusting his gun on his shoulder. "Easter is it? Hartley SAS."

"SAS?" Hotch frowned as everyone began exchanging confused looks at the masked man's Cornish accent.

"JJ what the hell is going on?" Prentiss re-asked as everyone stood still.

JJ met her friend's eyes sympathetically. "It's complicated."

"Not good enough." Hotch interrupted as Easter stepped off to the side to talk to the SAS officer.

JJ met Simon's eye line and beckoned him over as Morgan dragged Prentiss into a hug. "Where do you want us to start?"

"From the beginning." Rossi answered before hugging Prentiss.

JJ nodded but kept her gaze on Simon. "There are things I can't talk about."

"JJ, do you know how close I am to going insane." Hotch replied uncharacteristically.

"We're partaking in a joint US and UK mission. Special Op's are in charge." Simon informed as the small group watched the soldiers in black cleared the crime scene.

Rossi raised his eyes. "In London?"

"It's a global mission. We're just a small part of the bigger mission." Simon replied quickly.

JJ met Hotch's eye line. "I was tasked by the DOD to keep a surge of imported drugs to US soil under wraps. Doyle was one of the arms dealers known to have associations with the group that was bringing that certain type of drugs to the US. The DOD and MOD were running the joint operation and that was why I was dragged over to the Pentagon last year."

"This is because of drugs?" Morgan asked.

JJ nodded. "Hundreds of people have died, maybe more if we didn't apprehend Doyle tonight."

"Why haven't we heard about it?" Rossi questioned sceptically.

"JJ's done her job properly that's why you haven't heard about it." Simon retorted before excused his presence to answer his ringing phone.

Prentiss lead against the hood of the second car. "This was all a set up?"

"We'd gone through so many channels to get to the group that's distributing the drugs but the only one that managed to stick was Doyle. But he wanted nothing to do with the traps that had been placed for him because he was intent on punishing those who had imprisoned him. When it became clear you were involved, I was notified too late and you were already in Boston." JJ explained while feeling all the gazes on her.

Prentiss scoffed. "If I came to you sooner you would have intercepted Doyle and none of this would have had to happen."

JJ shrugged and smirked slightly. "You don't like to do things easy, Em."

"Were you really going to hand me over to him?" Prentiss asked as she watched the SAS and SEALs place his body into a body bag.

JJ thought for a moment. "If I did, I would have got you back."

Prentiss shook her head and pushed the blonde back mockingly before dragging her friend into a hug. "I could kill you right now."

"I'm sorry you've had to go through so much." JJ whispered in Prentiss's ear.

Prentiss stepped back and met her other colleague's eyes, happy to see them all. Before anyone could say anything however, the profiler frowned and turned to JJ. "Wait. Am I still under arrest for the Maya thing?"

JJ tilted her head. "I'm working on it."

"So you really came to London to arrest me?" Prentiss's jaw dropped as JJ nodded.

Their male colleagues all frowned. JJ met Hotch's eyes and smiled. "I should be able to get her off by using tonight as a bargaining tactic. She did help us take down Ian Doyle."

"And a ruthless terrorist organisation." Simon announced as he rejoined the group.

JJ met his eyes knowingly. "Did they take the compound?"

"It's over." Simon nodded and patted JJ's arm before making his way to Lieutenant Hollis who was watching the interactions.

JJ forced her press smile onto her face before continuing. "So how pissed are you all at me?"

"I don't know where to start." Morgan stated through gritted teeth.

Prentiss sighed. "Go easy Derek."

"Go easy? Girl you're supposed to be dead. We grieved. They lied to us every single day," Morgan pointed to JJ and Hotch as he talked. "JJ ran circles around us and... it's been a really bad year Emily."

"Morgan's right. We can't just pretend everything is okay now that we know you're alive, Prentiss." Rossi added.

Prentiss's gaze lowered to the ground. "I'm sorry, for everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Hotch reassured.

JJ sighed as she took in the street that showed no signs of what had occurred. "You should all go back to the hotel and get Garcia and Reid then go home. Emily and I have to take care of a few things."

"Like what?" Morgan asked gruffly.

JJ met Hotch's eyes apologetically before turning to Morgan. "We'll meet you back in Virginia."

...

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read and review, shout outs coming up!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimed!**

**So there are only two more chapters left!**

**As always, let me know what you think.**

...

JJ sensed Prentiss tense next to her as they entered the BAU bullpen. It had been two days since London, since the team had found out that their friend, who was supposed to be dead, was in fact alive and returning to the states.

The liaison flashed a reassuring smile towards the profiler and indicated they should meet the rest of the team in the briefing room.

The pair passed the gawping gazes of fellow agents as they walked up the stairs. The brunette paused as JJ walked into the roundtable room but soon followed.

The team were silent as Prentiss entered behind JJ. Hotch was the first to speak while everyone else kept their eyes on the newly revived agent. "Is everything sorted out?"

"Emily's been debriefed and cleared of all charges against her. There are no reasons why she can't return to her old life." JJ replied quickly.

Rossi raised an eye. "What charges were brought up against you exactly?"

"Treason, aiding terrorists, disobeying State orders, and so on." JJ answered for the female profiler as she watched Prentiss remain still and silent.

Prentiss met her younger colleague's eyes gaining confidence from JJ's compassionate gaze. "I'm so sorry for everything."

Garcia stood first and enveloped the brunette while holding back the tears. "I'm just so happy you're alive. God, Emily I'm so glad you're home."

Hotch and JJ watched the team all take turns in hugging a stunned Prentiss, while remaining standing on the outskirts of the happiness.

Hotch glanced at JJ momentarily before focusing back on his other colleagues.

Morgan broke away from the small group and stood in front of the Unit Chief and liaison. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Hotch couldn't, he was following orders." JJ retorted quickly, ignoring the stern glare the leading profiler was sending her.

Hotch scoffed at the Pennsylvanian's protection. "We both made the decision."

"No, we didn't. This wasn't your fault Hotch." JJ met his eyes confidently.

Morgan shook his head in frustration. "You should have trusted us."

"Morgan, they were protecting me." Prentiss countered as the conversation between her three friends was getting louder.

Garcia interjected with an eye roll. "No Emily, they lied to us when they should have trusted us to keep you safe."

"It wasn't that simple." JJ stood her ground. "None of this was about trust."

Reid chided sarcastically. "Evidently."

"A decision had to be made in the hospital when Prentiss's life hung in the balance. JJ had to make a decision and I agreed with her outcome." Hotch argued.

The young doctor straightened where he stood. "It was the wrong decision."

JJ met Reid's puppy dog eyes apologetically. "I couldn't get you involved. I had to protect all of you as well as Emily and I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that grief..."

"Are you? If you were really sorry, JJ, you would have told us the truth." Morgan spat in anger.

JJ felt her press face take over her expression. "I had a job to do and Hotch did to. I'm sorry you didn't like how I... we handled things."

"We're FBI agents JJ and I've been in the game long enough to know how it all works. But what's more important is that we're your team, your friends. You should have told us what was going on." Rossi added to conversation.

JJ met the acclaimed author's scrutinising eyes. "I'm sorry that you're hurting but if I had to do it all over again, I would change nothing."

The room fell silent.

Prentiss bit her lip, the stress of the last year evident on her pale face. "They kept me alive."

"And they let us hurt." Morgan added spitefully.

Rossi sat on the edge of the table. "Coming to terms with your death was hard for everyone in this room."

"But we didn't have to go through all of that. We could have all kept Emily safe, together, as a team." Garcia pouted as her eyes became watery.

Morgan met JJ's eyes in disgust. "Instead you made everything worse. You never grieved like we did. You never blamed yourself."

JJ blinked a few times before responding. "You don't think I didn't blame myself, Derek? I did. Hotch and I both hated lying to you..."

"Don't get me started on him." Morgan stated harshly and lowered his gaze.

"Morgan." Prentiss whispered pleadingly.

JJ shook her head firmly. "This isn't Hotch's fault."

"He made us talk to him." Morgan met the supervisor's eyes accusingly. "So you could what? See if we were on to your little plan?"

"It wasn't like that, Derek. I needed to know you were all handling Emily's death." Hotch replied calmly.

Rossi sighed as he stood and left the room, quickly followed by Reid. Garcia stepped forward so she was standing next to Morgan. "You both should have told us the truth instead of letting us suffer."

JJ's mouth opened slightly but no words came out. Instead Morgan spoke again. "You both need to give us space."

The Chicago born profiler turned to the silent brunette. "Emily. We're sorry we failed you."

Prentiss's eyes widened. "You didn't. I was the one who..."

"Hush now," Garcia grabbed her older friend's hand and smiled. "You've been through so much Em. Why don't we go and grab a coffee and catch up."

Prentiss stared at Garcia's hopeful expression, with wide eyes, before looking towards JJ who mouthed 'go.'

Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia quickly left the room and joined Rossi and Reid in the elder agent's office, leaving JJ and Hotch in the quiet briefing room.

Hotch stared forward at the doorway as JJ viewed his profile. His jaw was locked, there were dark bags under his eyes and his suit seemed less fitted than usual.

Without moving from where they stood, Hotch took his eyes off the door and met JJ's concerned expression as she spoke. "Was the flight back bad?"

"It was very quiet." Hotch answered quietly.

JJ softly bit her lower lip. "Aaron, I'm so sorry about what happened in London. You know I trust you..."

He tilted his head uncertainly. "I have to go and tell Strauss about what's been going on. We can talk at home."

"You still want me... us?" JJ's breath hitched as his face hid his shock at the fact she thought it was over between them.

Hotch placed his hands in his trouser pockets and lower his gaze to his shoes briefly. "I'll pick up the boys from Jess's and meet you at the apartment."

JJ smiled faintly. "Okay."

He walked away from the liaison slowly, leaving the blonde standing alone in the briefing room. JJ looked around the room and wrapped her arms around her thin body while wondering how the team and her relationship were going to recover from all the lies.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; crazyobsession101, GiftedGurl3393, JJandHotch4ever96, stefi, keelzz64, 22twilighter22, MegKate and mummacass!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimed!**

**Here's a JJ/Hotch chapter, seeing as Pebbles****7092**** wanted a main JJ/Hotch pairing, and I'm happy to write **

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ closed the front door behind her and froze at the sight of Aaron Hotchner sitting on his couch with a glass of whisky in his hand.

The profiler's tie was loosened and his jacket was tossed a side with his shoes on the floor. He glanced to the side where JJ was hovering but his face remained stoic.

The liaison took a step forward and sighed. "Are the boys asleep?"

"I got them to have an early night. I didn't really want them to be awake as we talked." He replied solemnly.

JJ took off her coat and placed it on the chair with her handbag before sitting next to the still profiler. "You are mad."

"I'm not mad." Hotch retorted when he met her uncertain blue eyes.

JJ reached for the glass in his hand and took the whisky off of him. She took a sip of the burning liquid before returning the glass to his hand. "So if you're not mad, what are you feeling?"

"I feel... confused and frustrated." Hotch replied after he finished off the contents in his glass.

JJ closed her eyes before she stood. She rummaged through her handbag and retrieved a thick manila folder and placed it onto the coffee table in front of them. Hotch raised an eye curiously as JJ pointed to it. "That's everything."

"What?" Hotch frowned.

JJ ran a hand through her hair as she took her seat once more. "I could be thrown in jail for showing you it. But I love you Aaron and I don't want this to ruin us. So that file has everything I've been up to over the last year. It outlines my dealings with Prentiss and Doyle as well as all my State and DOD cases."

"I don't need to know everything JJ." Hotch eyed the file but stayed frozen in his seat, gripping the crystal glass in his hand.

JJ leaned back on the couch. "I didn't tell you about London because I didn't want you involved."

"JJ I am involved." He stated firmly.

The liaison sighed deeply. "I know you, if I said I was going to confront Doyle you would have insisted you came with me and I wouldn't have been able to stop you."

"Is it so bad that I would want to protect you?" Hotch asked in disbelief.

"No, but Aaron you have to let me protect you too sometimes." JJ smiled thinly as the profiler rolled his eyes.

"You could have been killed." Hotch whispered croakily.

JJ shook her head. "The mission has been planned for a long time now..."

"Was Prentiss always going to be used like that?" Hotch asked needing to know more from the Pennsylvanian's own mouth and not a file.

JJ shook her head. "Not until she compromised herself by getting involved with a known terrorist. We couldn't know if Maya would get in touch with Doyle so we had to adapt."

"You're not the same person I met eight years ago." Hotch met JJ's worrying eyes.

JJ chewed on her lower lip. "No I'm not but neither are you."

A comfortable silence over took the pair, even as Hotch stood and poured them both a glass of whisky, the couple remained silent.

Once he sat, the unit chief broke the silence. "JJ, do you really love me?"

"Of course I do." JJ replied instantly.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I'm not the best at relationships JJ. I do love you and the boys but I need to know that you're not going to do things, like meet up with an ex IRA officer without letting me know."

JJ struggled to quell the chuckled that escaped her lips. "I promise. The next time I meet with an arms dealer, I'll let you know beforehand."

"Good because I can't lose you." The profiler scoffed.

JJ lifted her free hand to Hotch's crinkled forehead and traced down, across his cheek to run her fingers along his jaw before resting her hand on his broad chest. "Aaron I'm sorry I didn't involve you."

"You don't need to apologise to me." He whispered, while keeping his eye line on the glasses on the table.

JJ nodded gratefully. "The team were pissed, huh?"

"We expected it." Hotch added solemnly.

JJ cringed at his distant behaviour. "I know you didn't like it when I stepped in, about being the one who lied..."

"JJ you talked to me before you gave the order to cover Prentiss being alive. We came to that agreement together." Hotch concluded surely.

JJ groaned softly and tightened her grip on his hand. "No we didn't Aaron. I knew I had to get Prentiss out of the country the moment I saw her connection to Doyle. When I talked to you in the hospital it was as a courtesy. Prentiss was going to die no matter what you said."

The profiler rolled his eyes at the finality of her tone. "So why tell me in the first place? You could have lied to me as well as the rest of the team."

"You needed to know that it wasn't your fault." JJ shrugged, and became a little relieved as his eyes finally met hers once more.

His gaze softened while he spoke. "Wasn't it? I was Prentiss's supervisor and she didn't trust me enough to come to me."

"She was protecting everyone." JJ argued knowing to well, the brunette's fretting about her colleague's safety while in hiding.

Hotch's lips pursed as he fought back a smirk. "God, what is it with BAU women?"

"We're not damsels in distress." JJ chuckled in response.

Hotch's eyes smiled for the first time since the liaison had returned home. "No you're definitely not."

A few moments passed as the couple sat next to each other with their hands entwined and gazes loving. JJ bit her lower lip before breaking the silence. "We're okay?"

"We will be." Hotch answered reassuringly while leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's lips.

...

**One more chapter left, shout outs coming up :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimed!**

**This is the last chapter, mostly because I wasn't sure where to go from here and also because I want to concentrate on writing 'Rebuilding Bridges'. **

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, hope you enjoyed it. **

**As always, let me know what you think!**

...

Prentiss stepped off the elevator, her whole body numb, as she watched Morgan, Reid and Garcia interact in the bustling bullpen as other agents got on with their mundane tasks.

In that moment, watching her friends laugh as Rossi stepped out of his office with a scowl on his face, the brunette realised that life had continued.

The newly returned agent had spent two uncomfortable weeks with her parents and her cat, Sergio, attempting to pull herself out of the haze that horror of the last year had been.

Prentiss hovered in the office entrance hoping that no eyes would land on her from inside the bullpen, her mind wondering if she could slowly slip out of the building like she did thirteen months, four days ago.

Not that she was counting the days, since she abandoned her life with her friends, her family, and recklessly ran into trouble.

Recklessness was just something she had been doing since her teenage years.

Pressing a hand to her scarred chest, the profiler took a few steps back but froze upon hearing the familiar clicks of heels coming towards her.

Prentiss turned slowly, her eyes widened as JJ smirked knowingly. "Running away again?"

"No, just reassessing my life." The brunette remarked.

JJ nodded once, her hands full of folders, like they always used to be. "Let us help, Em."

"I'm not sure I can." The older woman replied uncertainly.

"It's your choice, to come back or not. But just remember we're always going to be here for you." JJ took a step close towards the tense profiler.

Prentiss shrugged unsurely. "JJ, I was the one who was reckless. I was the one who ruined everything."

"That's not important." The liaison stressed.

"Isn't it?"

The blonde sighed quickly. "Emily, you made a decision, it ended badly but now it's fixed. You're going through a lot right now, and even though I can't imagine what it's been like for you..."

"You were keeping secrets too." Prentiss countered coolly.

JJ smiled thinly at the interruption. "Yeah, but I got to go home at night. Em, we're here and even if you don't want to come back to the BAU that's fine. You'll always have a home here. We'll always be your family."

"Thanks." Emily smiled gratefully.

"I'm here anytime you need me." JJ smiled comfortingly.

The two women stared at each other reassuringly not realising a figure walking towards them from the bullpen.

Garcia burst through the glass doors, meeting the blonde's eyes blankly before grinning broadly towards the brunette. "Emily, when did you get here?"

"Erm, just a few minutes ago." Prentiss replied after studying the suddenly guilty look on JJ's face after the accusing eyes of the technical analyst had vanished to meet her own eyes affectionately.

Garcia grabbed the profiler's thin hand and dragged her into the bullpen to greet their other colleagues.

JJ held back and quietly excused herself as she darted off to the Unit Chief's while Rossi nudged everyone else to the briefing room.

JJ hovered near the leading agent's desk, as he finished off an email with intense concentration. Hotch's eyes met the waiting liaison's, signalling that he was done with typing. "Emily's here."

Hotch nodded at JJ's remark. "How is she doing?"

"Not good, but she won't ask for any help." JJ shrugged knowingly. "It happens to most returning agents. She will crumble if no one intervenes."

The profiler smirked and raised an eye. "You want me to say something?"

"She'll listen to you. She's knows what you've been through." JJ insisted.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Hotch responded lowering his hand to the blonde's back to guide her out of his office and towards the rest of the team.

Prentiss's eyes darted around the familiar room, her mind fretting as she sat with her back to the door. Something she hadn't been comfortable with over the last thirteen months.

Garcia and Reid were chatting about Prentiss's new apartment, asking her if she needed any help with the move as JJ and Hotch entered the room.

The conversation quickly ended.

The brunette frowned as JJ hovered closely to Hotch while her seated friend's made no attempt to greet their colleagues.

"So do you need any help with the move?" Morgan broke the silence first when he caught Prentiss's eyes.

She shook her head and returned her gaze to the unit chief and liaison, who were still standing near the doorway. "Hi Hotch."

"Prentiss, it's good to see you again." Hotch smiled thinly after he exchanged a soft look with JJ.

The liaison held a file closer to her chest. "Em, are you sure you don't need any help with the move?"

"I'll be fine, really JJ. You've already helped me move five times." Prentiss smiled which JJ smirked back knowingly.

Morgan scoffed at their inside knowledge. "So, did you have fun at the 'rents?"

"Erm..." Prentiss bit her lower lip as the obvious divide between JJ and Hotch and the rest of the team continued. "Guys, is everything okay?"

"Why would you think it wasn't?" Garcia asked obliviously.

The brunette glanced around the table at their angry eyes behind the fixed smiles then looked back at JJ and Hotch's stoic features. "I'm still a profiler."

"Does that mean you're coming back?" Rossi prodded.

Prentiss shrugged uncertainly. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, we're your family?" Reid snapped, the first to break the facade.

She met Reid's eyes softly. "Why are you all blaming JJ and Hotch?"

"They lied." Morgan retorted angrily.

Prentiss blinked a few times. "So did I."

"That is different. You died." Garcia added coolly, keeping her gaze off the standing agents.

The profiler sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I... I'm still alive though."

"Emily, we're just happy that you're back home with us." Garcia reached across the table for the Ambassador's daughters' hand.

Prentiss smiled slightly at the touch. "But I wouldn't have been if it hadn't been for JJ and Hotch."

"Don't make us feel guilty for blaming them." Morgan rolled his eyes.

"I don't want you to blame them." Prentiss responded in a whisper.

JJ took a step forward away from the safety of Hotch's side and placed the file in her hand in the middle of the table.

She looked at Prentiss's troubled expression before walking towards the TV screen. "Okay why don't we get on with why we're all here? Emily, Hotch wants a word for you. Everyone else let's get to work."

Prentiss nodded, grateful for the blonde's professional interruption, and followed Hotch out the room while listening to JJ brief the team about a case in Milwaukee.

The profiler hovered in the doorway to Hotch's office as he leaned against the front of the desk. "When are you going to tell the team that you love JJ?"

Hotch's face didn't betray his shock at her statement. "I..."

"Sorry that was personal." The brunette stepped into the room and sat on the couch.

Hotch shook his head. "It's fine. We'll probably tell everyone when they figure it out for themselves."

Prentiss chuckled solemnly. "I'm happy for you two. You both deserve to be happy."

"So do you Emily. I need you to do me a favour." Hotch tilted his head as he observed the once confident and ambitious agent.

Now Prentiss seemed lost and even weak.

Emily raised an eye in curiosity. "You think because you and JJ saved my life I owe you?"

Hotch smirked at her sarcasm. "Yes."

"Fine." Prentiss rolled her eyes.

Hotch walked forward slowly and sat on the table in front of her. "I need you to get some help."

"Like a shrink?" Prentiss asked while crossing her legs.

Hotch smiled, warming his face. "Yes and ask the team to help you move. Talk to JJ, so she stops worrying. Don't lock yourself away. I expect you back at work by the end of the month."

"But..." She hesitated momentarily. "I don't know if I'm coming back."

Hotch chuckled quietly. "Of course you're coming back Prentiss."

"How can you be so sure?" The brunette raised her eyes.

Hotch looked around his office briefly. "Because I remember walking into my office one night after coming back from St Louis and you were sitting right there, you were so eager to work here."

"A lot has changed since then, Hotch." Prentiss retorted quickly.

He nodded once. "Not that much has changed."

"Hotch you're being a little forceful here. I'm not even certain I want to work for the Bureau again." Prentiss stated calmly.

Hotch met her eyes confidently. "Don't get too hung up on all the secrets you've told. You have the chance at a new beginning. Don't screw it up."

"Hotch." She called out quietly when he stood.

Hotch picked up a file off his desk before meeting her expectant gaze. "I'm glad you're back safely. I should get to briefing."

"Yes sir." Prentiss smiled thinly as she stood and made her way to the door.

The profiler made the newly returned agent freeze as he stopped at the door. "Emily."

"Yes." Prentiss rested her hand on the rail.

The profiler faced the brunette as he hovered in the doorway. "It's gets easier."

"You think?" Prentiss raised an eye as she hovered on the top step.

Hotch smiled and shrugged before turning. "I do."

...

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and alert and a special thanks for reviewing;** **Andi, GiftedGurl3393, MegKate, kdzl, 22twilighter22, stefi, JJandHotch4ever96, Flames101, mummacass, angry penguin and jekkah!**


End file.
